1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an illuminated ornamental device suitable for decoration of the body, hair, clothing, or toys, preferably utilizing fiber optics as an integral part of the device, requiring no electrical source for its operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair decorations of many varieties are well known in the art. Such decorations are normally held by hair barrettes, clips, combs, or other variety of means used to temporarily secure ornaments or decorations to the hair.
Specifically, illuminating ornamentation and decorations are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,628, discloses an illuminated hair ornament that provides tiny lamps placed throughout the hair to give an illuminated or sparkling effect. The lamps are operated by a battery housing through the use of concealed wires which are connected thereto. The device tends to be cumbersome and is a problem in that considerable attention must be paid to properly placing the device and the individual lamps in one's hair.
In a similar fashion, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,771, is used to illuminate a wig through the use of fiber optic members. The light emitting ends of the fibers are interspersed throughout the hair and connect to a miniaturized light source made of a battery, an electric lamp, and a switch. The device is cumbersome and not practical for routine use to decorate the hair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,186, a decorative hair ornament was described in which a light source was provided for illuminating optical fibers. The light source required provision of electrical energy, such as from a 3.5 V battery. That invention therefore has the attendant problems of having to obscure the electrical source. It also requires replacement of spent electrical sources. The instant invention overcomes these disadvantages.
Accordingly, within the prior art there have been no ornamentation devices that feature an illuminated effect which can be quickly and efficiently attached to the hair. The devices of the prior art, because of their designs, must be very carefully placed in one's hair so as to conceal either wires, a light source, batteries, or a combination of elements that are not intended to be a part of the sought after aesthetic effect.